


Detention

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 20_aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a pair of demons, high school is a prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 20_aus' theme # 17, "Fifth period and counting".

The cafeteria buzzed with the usual chaos of high school kids, but one girl, sitting alone in a small round table, remained unperturbed.

She ignored the other students who passed by and occasionally jostled her, simply accepting this as a consequence of being seated nowhere near the walls. Fluorescent light glinted off her blue-tinted glasses as she concentrated on the hardbound book that lay open on the table before her. Every once in a while, she would move her hand to turn the page, or brush away a stray lock of red-orange hair that kept falling in front of her eyes.

Nothing changed for the next five minutes, until a black-clad boy stopped by her table.

"Mukuro." He uttered her name with some irritation, but she didn't look up. Deciding that being acknowledged was unnecessary, the boy sat on the chair across from her.

A plastic tray, piled up with whatever was the school's menu of the day, was placed parallel to her book. Mukuro glanced once at her table companion, but returned to her studying when he seemed intent on consuming the tray's contents as fast as was humanly possible. She had read only two more pages before she looked up again, and saw that the tray was empty. "Had a good meal, Hiei?" she asked.

Hiei shrugged. "I want to get out of here," he said, quietly enough that she was the only one who heard.

"No cutting classes," Mukuro reminded him. "Rules are rules."

"I'm going to kill the brat who made up those rules," he muttered.

She smirked at the comment, and closed her book. "I'm insulted. Do you actually expect that there'll be anything left of Koenma for you to kill, after I'm through with him?" Mukuro said as she stood, tucking her book under her arm.

"Might get lucky," Hiei replied, standing as well. "You don't seem very pissed off about our situation anymore."

"He trapped us in human bodies, and forced us to endure an educational system made for human children," she said flatly. "I may have learned to adapt, but I'm still a demon."

"Hn. Good to know that you haven't forgotten what we really are."

"Nor have I stopped counting the years." Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "Our sentence will end soon, Hiei. If Koenma thinks that humanity has made us soft, as it did Youko Kurama..."

"... He's got another thing coming."


End file.
